


The Balcony Scene - Loki Style

by AsgardianAngel



Category: Marvel Avengers
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader; Loki feels; Loki Romance; Avengers Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianAngel/pseuds/AsgardianAngel





	The Balcony Scene - Loki Style

"May I remind you that as long as you are on THIS planet, you will do as I ask you and nothing more. You will not leave this tower and you will not continue to put the rest of this team in jeopardy by seeing that woman." Director Fury narrowed his eye, giving Loki a silent ultimatum.

"You sound just like my father. If you are trying to make me like you, that will not work," was Loki's smug reply. 

"I don't care if I sound like the Cleopatra floating up the Nile. Do. Not. Leave. This. Tower. Do I make myself clear?"

Loki smiled through his anger. "Yes, Father; perfectly clear." Loki turned and scowled as he walked away from the board room. 

Agent Coulson sat back in his chair and looked at the Director. "Do you think he'll leave?"

"Of course," was Fury's quick reply.

********  
You jumped at the rapping on your window. You checked the clock as you lifted the bottom sash to let Loki in. "You're late," you pouted, and helped him into your room. "My roommate will be back any time now and you know she doesn't like it when you're here." Loki wasted no time in beginning to undress.

"You know she's just jealous because she's not as 'content' as you are, my love. I do enjoy seeing you contented." His voice was almost as sexy as his smile, and it never failed to make you wet. In this case, your waiting longer for him than usual, made you very eager to pull him into you, never mind the room. 

You never tired of watching him undress. His nimble fingers made quick work of buttons and zippers, both his and yours. Your favourite part of his stripping routine was when he removed his pants. The man never wore underwear. You didn't understand how that could be comfortable, but since it didn't bother him, it shouldn't bother you. The truth was that you fantasized about getting to the fly of his jeans first. You imagined yourself on your knees, him in your mouth, and your hands on his denim-covered ass. Hearing him moan would likely be enough to make you come. Until the day arrived when you could spend as much time together as you desired, would have to make do with the 'forbidden love' scenario.

********  
Coulson answered his cell phone. Feel like going for a drive?' was all the Director had said. "You win," Coulson replied. "I gave him half an hour. It's been 17 minutes. I'm on my way." The agent set the phone down and sighed. 

********  
Loki collapsed on top of you, a light sheen of sweat on his body. He had made certain you were on the peak of exploding so that when he plunged deep into you, you would climax together. He had judged the tautness of your body well. One, two, three, FOUR hard, quick thrusts and he emptied himself into your slick core. You tightened around his thickness, urging him to continue longer than you needed. Sometimes you were a little selfish...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Two days later, you stood defiantly before Director Nick Fury in the same boardroom, on the tenth floor of Stark Tower, where he had tried to read the riot act to Loki. 

"I give up," Fury said. "If we can't contain him, then we will not give him a reason to leave. Here is your security card." 

"My what?"

"Yes, you heard me. You have complete clearance. I only ask that when we need Loki to concentrate on an assignment, you will let him do his job."

"Deal! Where i--"

"Two floors up." 

The elevator closed and opened within seconds. Because the doors opened directly into a large open space, you saw him immediately. Loki was lying on a black leather sectional couch, wearing nothing but those jeans - and sleeping. But not for long. That fantasy was going to become reality.


End file.
